Godzilla savior of Cape Suzette
by Texasman1836
Summary: Godzilla has come to save Cape Suzette from disaster and Baloo and his friends have going to see first hand a real monster battle. Please leave reviews.


It was almost dark and the Iron Vulture sat on the calm sea and everything was going good for Don Karnage and his crew. Karnage sat in his room reading a book on how to be a better pirate, while on the bridge Mad Dog and Dumptruck saw some big black storm clouds coming toward them. "Looks like we're in for a pretty bad night," said Mad Dog with a shiver while Dumptruck simply nodded as he looked at the maps.

The storm came up suddenly, violently stirring the sea. Waves fifty feet high crashed onto the Iron Vulture, but that did not bother the pirates because they had been in storms like this many time. But for some strange reason, members of the crew felt uneasy in this storm, it had moved in to quick, and the unnatural noises that they heard only seem to make the crew even more restless.

As Dumptruck put up one of the many maps, Mad Dog stared out the command deck's window. He felt in his bones that something was coming; coming for them. Just then the sonar beeped as it picked up something and Mad Dog took a look at the sonar. His eyes flew open with fear because on the sonar screen, he saw something enormous heading directly for them.

"Captain," called Mad Dog, hitting the intercom button. "This is the bridge. We have an emergency."

Alarms blared throughout the Iron Vulture. The crew rushed from their quarters, from the mess hall, and from the brig. One pirate, Hacksaw, came rushing out of his room.

"What's going on?" he called to his fellow crew members that rushed by him. He was very nervous. There was panic among the crew and Hacksaw had no idea why. The alarm horn sounded deafeningly.

Before the air pirates knew what happened, the Iron Vulture was rocked by an enormous thud. Had the ship been rammed, or did it collide with something?

The crew in the hallways were tossed against the cold steel walls and slick rusted decks. Hacksaw tried to grab onto a door for his life, but the ship was then hit from another side and he was knocked into a wall. Karnage was on the bridge when the Iron Vultur was struck, he slowly got to his feet and looked the window to see what hit them, but all he saw was rough seas and bad weather.

"Mad Dog, I want a damage report," he ordered as he kept looking out the window. Mad Dog was about to get a damage report, a strange sound was heard. All the pirates also heard it. Hacksaw put on a lifevest on as he listened to the strange sound in horror. Just then giant claws cut right through the hull and almost hit him, but he climbed up a ladder to the next deck.

Water began to flood into the ship pirates tried desperately to get away from the rising water. Hacksaw nearly lost his grip on the latter when the Iron Vulture was rocked again by another powerful thud. Crew members were knocked off their feet, some even fell into the flooding hallways.

"Get us airborne!" Karnage shouted trying to keep his balance. There was no way to get airborne because they were being held down and were being pulled under the sea.

"I think we should abandon ship!" Mad Dog shouted. The Iron Vulture then began to turn on it's side.

Out on the the main flight deck, Hacksaw had made his way out of the flooding passageways and stood wide eyes out in the storm. He could clearly see the thing that was sinking the ship. It was some kind of monster. The creature turned and swung it's mighty tail in the air, as if it was trying to attack something Hacksaw couldn't see.

Up on the bridge, Mad Dog, Karnage and Dumptruck saw the giant tail or whatever it was coming straight at them. The bridge was struck with such force that the three pirates got knocked back against the wall.

"The ship is lost," Karnage groaned in pain as he fought to get to his feet. Mad Dog and Dumptruck found the will to stand and then headed for the lifeboat station. Hacksaw joined them at the lifeboat station and they were not sure if they would make it.

Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck and Hacksaw saw that the Iron Vulture's remaining crew was doomed, so they had no choice but to leave their men to die. It was so hard to row in the storm, for the waves were pushing the life boat around, the rain made it hard to see and the wind was even worse. But when they managed to row away to a safe distance, Karnage and the others saw the creature once more; it was a evil looking thing.

"Hell has come to reclaim us, Captain Karnage," Dumptruck said, his voice was almost bone dry. Just then a blinding flash of lighting struck the creature, but this lighting was red. Then the creature raised it's head, opened it's mouth and blue fire shot from it and into the clouds.

The next morning a fishing boat spotted the life boat. Karnage and his boys were able to save only two more of their crew from water during the storm. Ratchet and Gibber. But some for reason, Karnage, Dumptruck, Mad Dog and Hacksaw seemed to be in shock, so the fishing boat captain decided to take them back to Cape Suzette for treatment.

Later that day, in Cape Suette, a limo sped through the streets. The other motorists knew better then to get in the one's way, for the one inside didn't like hold ups.

Ten minutes later, the limo came to a stop outside the front entrance of the local hospital. Doors slammed on the limo as Shere Khan headed inside. With him was two other well dressed gentlemen; a sea fairing lion and a black panther pilot.

Once inside they headed for a room that held five men, who all were in a state of shock. They were Karnage and his men, but the fifth man was none other than Baloo. As Mr. Khan walked into the room, Rebecca Cuningham, her daughter Molly and Kit Clowdkicker ran over to Baloo and looked at him with a great deal of worry.

Mr. Khan wanted to know what happened that made these men go into shock. "Are these the only ones who were in the area?" he asked coldly. His men nodded yes.

Mr. Khan wanted to know what they saw, but no matter what his men tried to do, they could not get the pirates and Baloo to talk because they were in a very bad state of shock.

Rebecca had an idea to find out what they saw that made them all go into shock. She pulled out a lighter from her handbag, light it and held it in front of all five men. They all had their eyes fixed on the lighter as she waved it back and forth.

"What did you all see?" asked Rebecca quietly. Only Karnage and Baloo answered her. "I saw Gojira!" cried Karnage, as Baloo sputtered what he saw. "I saw a three headed monster."


End file.
